


Как всегда

by Yozhik



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Как всегда

Солнце если уж светило, то светило от всей души. Третий день, прерываясь только на коротенькие ночи. Хорошо для похода, плохо для отдыха, ещё хуже для водных существ.  
\- Он только и делает, что ничего не делает, - жаловалась Мисти, наблюдая за тем, как её питомцы плещутся в речке. Псидак сидел у берега, привычно обхватив крыльями голову, и бубнил что-то неразборчивое, не замечая, что речь шла о нём. Как всегда.  
На вечернем привале Мисти только огляделась – где бы найти что посолиднее маленького ручья – как ударил дождь. Хороший такой, тёплый. И конечно, когда она потянулась выпустить покемонов, пусть порадуются – первым попался Псидак. И чем сердиться – она подхватила его на руки, обняла, закружила под дождём.  
«А говорит – ничего не делаю», - подумал Псидак, растирая в этот раз и впрямь разболевшуюся голову: шуточное ли дело, с непривычки влиять на погоду. Но вслух он сказал только «ай-ай-ай».  
Как всегда.


End file.
